


Падающего подтолкни

by ktj, Rosie_M_Banks (Cliffordina)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliffordina/pseuds/Rosie_M_Banks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три агента под окном пили как-то вечерком… И не только пили.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Падающего подтолкни

**Author's Note:**

> Наш третий горячо любимый соавтор - Fanka

Курт Максвелл, полковник

Такие дни, как сегодня, когда у всей нашей улицы праздник, случаются, увы, не так часто. Работая на наш Центр стратегического планирования в составе Разведывательного управления министерства обороны и ей подобные организации, довольно быстро привыкаешь к тому, что как бы тщательно не была организована операция, успешно завершаются лишь двадцать три процента из них. Неизбежные случайности, малейшие пробелы в полученных нами данных, вездесущий человеческий фактор… Наш показатель довольно высок. То же ЦРУ, негласно, конечно, достигает успеха лишь в двенадцати процентах случаев. Им на руку играет репутация, а нам – неизвестность; наш Центр, как и многие другие, не упоминается ни на сайте РУМО, ни в официальных документах, ни даже в анекдотах, ходящих среди разведчиков всего мира.  
За дымовой завесой кровопролитного и отчаянного противоборства с наркомафией в одной из стран третьего мира, сопровождавшегося всеми ожидаемыми атрибутами – от врывавшихся в дома ребят в камуфляже до демонстративного выведения виновных в исподнем к служебным автомобилям, мы вот так же вывели и увезли из квартиры любовника, расположенной на одном этаже с апартаментами одного из глав картеля, второго советника здешнего посольства ***. Советник был в некотором роде нашим коллегой, неосторожно проявившим свои профессиональные навыки и осведомленность, чем вызвал к себе интерес не одной спецслужбы. Мы просто пришли за ним первыми. Успели.  
…К тому же РУМО официально оказывает помощь правоохранительным органам в борьбе с наркоторговлей и транзитом наркотиков. Где-то когда-то кому-то это зачтется.  
– Это нам вместо медалей, – подмигнул мне Лукас, доставая из бара бутылку «Реми Мартин» и два бокала. – Ведь заслужили.  
Первый допрос нашего гостя прошел на удивление успешно. Как двойной агент он был бы гораздо полезнее, но после его фактического прокола и ему, и нам было ясно, что он ценен только как разовый источник информации. А мы в своем роде джентльмены, и уж лучше иметь дело с Центром, чем с Моссадом, например.  
– Жизнь поистине прекрасна и удивительна… – согласился я. – Наливай.  
Последний месяц оказался слишком насыщенным даже для нас… И только что завершившееся подводящее итоги совещание у директора Центра стало действительно последней каплей.  
Маятник качнулся в обратную сторону – из изматывающего напряжения, бдения перед мониторами, прослушивания записей и многочасовых брифингов нас повело в краткое расслабленное безделье, в упоение радостью жизни. И к черту бесконечный официоз.  
Лукас – тот совершенно преобразился. Едва за нами закрылась дверь его кабинета, из наводящего ужас генерала он превратился в мальчишку-сорванца: китель в сторону, глаза горят, буйное, ничем не омраченное веселье так и брызжет… Жаль, что подчиненные не видят. Страх иногда не мешало бы восхищением разбавлять…  
– Порой я начинаю сомневаться в своем профессиональном выборе, – заметил я, откидываясь на спинку кресла. – Гражданские хоть расслабиться могут, не рискуя заработать паранойю.  
– Это просто здравый смысл, – ухмыльнулся Лукас, доливая коньяк в бокалы, – везде глаза, везде уши. Чем, думаешь, сейчас директор Грирсон занимается? А тоже за запертой дверью блаженствует… Репутацию блюдет. Это ж ты у нас в хмельном состоянии от трезвого отличаешься только уровнем веселья, а нормальные люди если уж идут в загул – то держись! В целях обеспечения безопасности вверенного нам социума лучше оградить его от нашей же чрезмерной радости.  
– А чем плохо? Ты буянишь, я спасаю от тебя граждан нашей великой страны – и мне еще один незримый орден, – не удержался и я от ухмылки.  
– Я знал, что могу на тебя положиться, – закивал Лукас, забрасывая ноги на край своего неприлично роскошного антикварного стола. – За дружбу!  
Мы снова выпили.  
С самого Вест-Пойнта такие вот беседы «без чинов» были чем-то вроде традиции. Отдушиной. Вот только с годами все труднее оказывалось выкроить на них время…  
Мир с каждой минутой становился все уютнее. Заложив руки за голову, я расслаблено созерцал вентилятор под потолком, вслушиваясь, как Лукас привычно отправляет бумаги в бумагорезку. Вот он затих, на минуту, на пять, и я нехотя посмотрел вниз.  
– Материалы дела покоя не дают?  
– Фото смотрю, – он помахал стопкой фотографий с места событий. – Умеют же люди жить.  
Перегнувшись через стол, я бросил взгляд на снимки и пожал плечами. Все-таки советника взяли прямо в постели, причем отнюдь не в супружеской. Правда жизни была более чем неприкрытой.  
– А вот этого я никогда не понимал. Столько женщин на свете, а им все парней подавай… – я зевнул.  
– Это ты просто консервативно мыслишь, – отозвался Лукас, листая фото – посмотреть там и правда было на что, спальня своей начинкой могла соперничать с любым секс-шопом, – что в нашей профессии просто таки непростительно. Сколько тебе повторять, что прелесть жизни в разнообразии? Ты же не будешь сравнивать мороженое с бифштексом? Вкус разный… кайф тоже. На такого, как этот, – он бросил фото на стол и потянулся, – я б тоже не позарился… но бывают парни, знаешь ли… Просто невмоготу становится.  
– Это я уже слышал... – привычно отмахнулся я. В свое время «разнообразием» у него считались и споры со старшими по званию, и прямые невыполнения приказов, и прогулки в джунгли за контрабандным виски, и проекты, нарушающие военную доктрину США… Поразительным было то, что результаты всех этих авантюр неизменно оказывались положительными. Лукас в принципе не способен признавать чужих правил – редкостная черта для человека, сделавшегося головокружительную карьеру на поприще, где правила поставлены во главу угла. Ждать, что хоть в какой-то сфере жизни его стремление к разнообразию даст сбой, не приходилось.  
– Но все равно верится с трудом, что разница столь уж велика, – задумчиво протянул я, обновляя содержимое бокала.  
– А ты попробуй как-нибудь, – с ангельской улыбкой предложил Лукас, наливая и себе. – Тогда и рассуждать будем. А то все как-то беспредметно получается.  
– Боюсь, я столько не выпью… – развел я руками. – Даже эксперимента ради, чтобы тебя уесть. А жаль.  
Хоть раз в жизни посмеяться последним… Соцопрос провести, что ли? Центр курировал не одну сотню сайтов разнопланового содержания, среди которых были и весьма специфические, там подобная тема удивления не вызовет…  
– Хм, – Лукас сел прямо и одним движением сбросил со стола половину всего, что там лежало. – Можешь мне доказать, что я неправ, хоть сейчас.  
– Это ты меня на «слабо» берешь? – прищурился я. За виски в джунгли мы тогда все-таки пошли вдвоем… и потому остались живы во время налета. Но голова от этого пойла у меня болела еще неделю.  
– Само собой, – не стал отпираться он, глаза у него весело блестели. – А то ты так и съедешь с темы в очередной раз… Упустишь шанс потерять голову, увидеть мир с иной стороны…  
В любой другой день я бы поступил разумно. Но сегодня хотелось чего-то искрящегося, нового, выламывающегося за серые рамки повседневности. Хотя потом я наверняка об этом пожалею… А черт с ним, подумал я. И поднялся.  
– Что мне полагается делать?

Лукас Паркер, генерал

Терпеть не могу такие дни. От самой незначительной детали зависит слишком многое, и малейший промах может пустить насмарку труд десятков агентов… Даже имея в запасе планы В, С и D, понимаешь, что жизнь вносит свои, в основном негативные, коррективы, в любую блестяще – казалось бы! – спланированную операцию.  
Но на удивление все прошло настолько успешно, что я пребывал, можно сказать, в очень даже неплохом настроении. Ощущение, словно с плеч свалился тяжелый груз. Последнее время все были как на иголках, просчитывали ход операции, пошагово по сотне раз проверяя каждую мелочь, потому что всё должно было сработать ИДЕАЛЬНО.  
ВСЕ мои операции должны быть идеальными. Это неписаный закон для отдела и для меня лично. Потому и приходится заниматься всем сразу: общей стратегией, проработкой отдельных деталей, человеческими и техническими ресурсами... Как говорится: «Если хочешь сделать что-то хорошо – сделай это сам». Или хотя бы проконтролируй исполнение своих приказов. Болваны из моего управления так и норовят вывести меня из себя. Инициатива на нуле, сообразительность тоже. Если на пальцах не объяснить – не доходит.  
И почему, скажите на милость, мне попадаются такие подчиненные? Не то, что у Курта – там все на своем месте, да и не помню я, чтоб он когда-то жаловался на сотрудников или занимался их «воспитанием»… Наверно, ему сразу нормальных присылают, а мне только каких-то ушлепков – приходится держать всех в «ежовых рукавицах». Вокруг одни идиоты! Распоясались совсем – если бы не я, то вообще непонятно кто бы работал во всем этом чертовом болоте. Приходится самолично все контролировать. Иной раз всерьез думаешь, что Центр вообще за мой счет только и сохраняет свой статус мощной секретной правительственной организации... Вообще-то я даже подумываю небольшой трактат написать о правильных методах руководства, даже название готово – «Страх – двигатель прогресса». Всем агентам нужен строгий контроль, они вообще не способны выполнять свою работу, пока над ними надзиратель не будет стоять – всё «из-под палки». И сегодняшняя операция – очередное тому подтверждение. Перепутать кварталы – это еще ухитриться ж нужно!  
Так что если бы не Курт со своим неуместным гуманизмом, то те лоботрясы не просто бы по плацу шагали, а в лучшем случае сидели бы в карцере. Ну вот зачем, зачем брать на работу таких оперативников? Разве что в целях экономии – толку-то от них, как от козла молока. Для такой ответственной работы надо специальные подразделения создавать, это вам не по воробьям из пушки стрелять – тут наличие мозга, наоборот, приветствуется. Ну, ничего, когда я займу кресло руководителя Центра, разгоню эту всю братию к чертям собачим!  
Да, тут никаких нервов не хватит – постоянное напряжение, злость, вот и приходится пользоваться собственным методом релаксации – Курт Максвелл, «Реми Мартин» и два бокала. А сегодня еще и повод появился – удачно проведенная операция, что не может не радовать.  
Мы сидели в моем кабинете, расслаблено развалившись в креслах, и, потягивая коньяк, болтали о всякой ерунде. Уютная атмосфера и некое количество алкоголя на душу населения весьма способствует развязыванию языка, даже почти забываешь, что ты на работе.  
Я бездумно перебирал фотографии с оперативной съемки сегодняшней операции – там были довольно пикантные картинки с молоденькими мальчиками в главной роли – губы непроизвольно растянулись в довольной улыбке.  
– Материалы дела покоя не дают? – пытаясь скрыть интерес, поинтересовался Максвелл.  
– Фото смотрю, – я помахал стопкой фотографий. – Умеют же люди жить.  
Я снова стал перебирать снимки, а Курт лишь бросил через стол на них сочувствующий взгляд.  
– А вот этого я никогда не понимал. Столько женщин на свете, а им все парней подавай…  
Сейчас опять начнет говорить об извращенных фантазиях, буйствующих в головах отдельных представителей homo sapiens. Я, например, считаю, что фраза одного из классиков: «Мы – это наши желания», – полностью оправдывает мой образ жизни. А вот Курт слишком зашорен, чтобы быть склонным к такого рода изыскам. Жаль.  
Наполняя бокал очередной порцией любимого коньяка, я изобразил на лице самую добродушную улыбку из моего арсенала:  
– А ты попробуй как-нибудь. Тогда и рассуждать будем. А то все как-то беспредметно получается.  
– Боюсь, я столько не выпью… Даже эксперимента ради, чтобы тебя уесть. А жаль.  
– Хм, – я подался вперед, опершись локтями о стол. Минута тишины, во время которой меня посетила очередная гениальная идея, и я одним резким движением сбросил со стола половину всего, что там лежало. – Можешь мне доказать, что я неправ, хоть сейчас.  
Мне всегда нравилась эта игра. Проверять на прочность его силу воли, пытаясь втянуть в очередную веселенькую затею и гадать, поддастся ли Курт на мои провокации или снова отшутится. Я вообще люблю дразнить его.  
Еще со времён Вест-Пойнта я постоянно влипал во всякие истории, зачастую втягивая в них и Курта. Правда, до крайностей доходило редко, так как мое умение пользоваться ситуацией для достижения цели играло нам на руку. Лишь однажды из-за нелепой случайности Курта чуть не выгнали из академии, но все обошлось, а я тогда из уст друга узнал о себе много нового и едва не схлопотал по шее. С того времени я старался не перегибать палку. А в целом наши шалости были почти безобидны.  
– Это ты меня на «слабо» берешь? – с подозрением поинтересовался он.  
Так повелось, что в глазах окружающих Максвелл всегда выглядел пай-мальчиком – лучший курсант, великолепный стратег и аналитик, трудоголик. Когда мы встретились, Курт предстал предо мной именно в таком амплуа – рассудительный, гордый и неприступный.  
Он оградился всевозможными барьерами и не подпускал к себе никого ближе, чем на пушечный выстрел. Я же ворвался в его жизнь, круша все воздвигнутые преграды, словно вовсе не замечая их, шел напролом, пробивая дорогу собственным лбом.  
Его тактика поведения меня очень бесила, и мне дико хотелось «вывернуть наизнанку» его душу и посмотреть, что он там ото всех скрывает.  
Впервые столкнувшись с таким напором, Курт оторопел от моей наглости, но я с завидным усердием продолжал его удивлять, тем самым, становясь, как мне казалось, важным элементом его жизни.  
Есть у меня некая «чуйка» – я интуитивно догадываюсь, на что и, самое важное, когда можно подбить Максвелла на всякие глупости.  
– Само собой, – согласился я. Какой смысл отнекиваться, когда Курт меня видит насквозь. – А то ты так и съедешь с темы в очередной раз… Упустишь шанс потерять голову, увидеть мир с другой стороны…  
Всегда держа себя в строгих рамках, Курт не дает себе расслабиться и теряет главное – возможность весело провести время и получить максимум удовольствия от жизни.  
Максвелл на секунду, казалось, замешкался, а потом резко встал, словно приняв наконец какое-то решение.  
– Что мне полагается делать?  
Я неверяще изогнул бровь – в кои-то веки он поддался на провокацию. Последние несколько лет он уклонялся от попыток растормошить его так легко, что я уже думал, будто дух авантюризма в нем потух. Да, сегодня просто невероятный день…  
Резко встав с отъехавшего по инерции кресла, я в два шага обогнул стол и оказался почти вплотную к Курту. Нахально улыбнувшись, я сделал еще один шаг, и, не давая другу возможности передумать, подтолкнул его к столу.  
– Тебе? Пока ничего, – мягко ответил я, стягивая его полуразвязанный галстук.  
Он понимающе улыбнулся и сел на заблаговременно опустошенный мной край стола.  
– Значит ли это, что мне нужно, как ты обычно говоришь «расслабиться и получать удовольствие»? – иронично поинтересовался он, вновь лукаво улыбаясь.  
– Попробуй, – я практически выдохнул в губы будущего – я надеюсь – любовника, и, притянув его за ворот форменной рубашки, поцеловал.  
Это было странное ощущение – словно обухом по голове получил. Довольно опытный в этих делах человек и имевший, во всех смыслах этого слова, по меньшей мере, с пару десятков любовников, я едва ли не таял, словно гребаная школьница, от одного поцелуя с Куртом. Наверно, старею.  
Но сейчас это неважно – главное, что, похоже, для него это тоже оказалось довольно приятно, если, конечно, можно судить по несмело блуждающим по моей спине рукам и стону, сорвавшемуся с оккупированных мною губ. Или это мой стон?.. Все ушло куда-то на дальний план, стоило мне только прижаться к нему немного плотнее. Дрожь прошла по телу, вызывая приятное тепло внизу живота. Черт, теперь я вжимаюсь в Курта практически стоящим по стойке смирно членом, и не существует даже малой вероятности того, что он этого не заметит. Пытаясь углубить поцелуй, я запустил руку в явно не солдатскую шевелюру друга и слегка наклонил его голову, выборов себе свободный доступ к шее…

Майкл Ренфилд, лейтенант

Я шел к начальству с плохим предчувствием. Генерал сегодня весь день явно был не в духе, поэтому никто ему на глаза без острой необходимости старался не показываться. Я же попал по полной – мало того, что за пустяк он отчитал меня, лейтенанта, перед младшими по званию, так еще и нагрузил никому не нужной бумажной работой, да еще в таком объеме, что и за два дня не справишься. Но мне разобраться во всем удалось, вот я, нагруженный кипой папок, и шел по пустынному коридору отчитываться о выполненном задании. Время уже было позднее, в административном крыле – никого, только дежурный у входа. Гаркнул на него для профилактики – нечего подчиненным давать расслабляться – хоть немного полегчало.  
На «генеральском» этаже недавно постелили ковровые дорожки, так что даже старые половицы не скрипели под моими ботинками. Только в приоткрытое окно было слышно, как марширует по плацу проштрафившаяся рота. Видимо, им тоже досталось от нашего генерала или от того, на ком он сегодня в очередной раз согнал зло.  
Из-под генеральской двери виднелась полоска света, но ни звука не доносилось. В тайне надеясь, что начальства нет на месте, я постучал, и, не дожидаясь ответа, вошел...  
Конечно, я приготовился к худшему, но такого явно не ожидал...  
От увиденного я споткнулся и уронил все папки на пол.  
И угораздило же меня явиться настолько невовремя! Лучше бы вообще сегодня не показывался на глаза генералу. Умные люди так и сделали. А я, дурак, стоял на пороге, краснея, бледнея и мечтая немедленно провалиться сквозь перекрытия на первый этаж.  
– Дверь закрой, а то сквозит, – как ни в чем не бывало, приказал генерал, отходя от сидящего на его столе полковника и поправляя собственный галстук. Полковника я не узнал – он был не из наших.  
Дверь я сразу захлопнуть не смог – помешала лежащая на пороге папка. Я нагнулся и постарался как можно быстрее собрать свои упавшие бумаги, листки как назло разлетелись во все стороны. Пока я поднимал документы, царила гнетущая тишина, а выпрямившись, я увидел, что полковник с генералом пристально меня рассматривают. И мне очень не понравился их взгляд.  
– Разрешите идти? – отчеканил я, козырнув.  
Молчание. Долгое молчание. Меня стало охватывать все большее беспокойство. «Я ничего не видел», «я ничего не понял», «я ничего никому не скажу» – хотелось мне прокричать и выбежать вон из проклятого кабинета. Но, конечно же, я такого не сделал. Субординация, черт бы ее…

Курт Максвелл

Как всегда в момент, когда обычно глубоко скрытая во мне тяга к хулиганству берет верх, мое восприятие вдруг обострилось до крайности. Цвета стали ярче, звуки глубже, хмельная дымка растаяла, как не бывало, оставляя мне окружающий мир во всем его игнорируемом обычно многообразии. Сколько прошло секунд? Пять? Десять? С интригующим меня самого задором отвечая на поцелуй, на который фактически сам напросился, я машинально отмечал, что стол-то у Лукаса довольно жесткий, в спину впилось невесть почему оставшееся неприкосновенным пресс-папье, что, оказывается, ковер в кабинете другой, а я и не замечал весь вечер, слышал монотонное гудение вентилятора и собственное сбивающееся дыхание…  
Пожалуй, Лукас выиграл спор. Разница в самом деле ощущалась весьма отчетливо… Словно учишься этому нехитрому фокусу ощущения другого заново… Хотя трудно делать выводы из одного-единственного опыта. Тут слишком много зависит от конкретного человека и от собственного к нему отношения. В данном случае я никак не мог не принимать во внимание фактор субъективности… не каждый день целуешься с лучшим другом… Потому я не спешил признавать свое поражение.  
Что ни говори, а у Лукаса есть законное право заявить потом нечто вроде классического гумбертовского: «Я сейчас вам скажу что-то очень странное: это она меня совратила». А у меня – исповедоваться на старости лет в мемуарах в традициях не менее классического цвейговского: «Магическая сила толкнула меня ему навстречу. В его глазах ясно светился яркий, обычно затуманенный огонь; он сверкал обжигающим светом. Он привлек меня, его губы жадно впились в мои губы, нервно, судорожно он прижал меня к себе…».  
Губы Лукаса уже скользили по моей шее, настойчиво, ищуще – хулиганство сегодня вышло на славу…  
Вот только почему-то мне начинало казаться, что если так пойдет и дальше, дураковалянием дело не ограничится. А я отнюдь не был уверен, что стоит… углублять ситуацию. По собственному попустительству я с подачи Лукаса не раз попадал во всякие переделки – и хорошо, что в тот раз в университете за нас потом вовремя внесли залог, – но есть разница между игрой в недозволенное и самим недозволенным… Сейчас грань стиралась с каждой секундой.  
– Что? – Лукас с недоумением поднял голову, когда я осторожно отстранил его руку. Я раньше никогда не видел его таким… Эллин во время вакханалий… все, что было в нем эротичного, терпкого, дурманящего выступило на первый план… Темный, почти невидящий взгляд, резче обозначившиеся черты лица, огненная аура… Вот что бывает, если целый вечер изучать сомнительные фотографии… Я скользнул взглядом по жетону на его шее под распахнутым воротником рубашки и с усилием подавил казавшееся совершенно естественным желание потянуться вперед, коснуться губами кожи там, возле цепочки… Черт, этого еще не хватало… все стало как-то слишком по-настоящему.  
– Ты понимаешь вообще, что мы делаем? – на всякий случай поинтересовался я.  
– А что, тут есть варианты? – с некоторым удивлением отозвался он.  
Не раз и не два за все годы нашего знакомства я сожалел, что не умею жить вот так – без колебаний, без раздумий, просто принимая все как есть. Действительно, ну хочешь лучшего друга, так и дай себе волю… В мире Лукаса жить было куда проще, чем в моем. Поддаваться этой легкости его бытия всегда было весело… весело было и сейчас. Может, и в самом деле – гори оно все огнем… Если уж завело по-настоящему, почему бы и не позволить себе очередную глупость?  
И заодно отомстить немного за прошлые подначки – теперь у меня на руках был козырь.  
– Я не умею расслабляться в условиях недостатка информации, – сказал я с тщательно рассчитанным сожалением.  
– То есть? – нахмурился он. Рука снова легла мне на плечо.  
– То есть… я очень слабо представляю себе, чего именно ты от меня хочешь дальше… А когда я себе чего-то не представляю… – я развел руками.  
– Объясню по ходу, – пообещал он, наклоняясь ко мне, – резкий, направляющий жар губ уже стал привычен. И снова, хотя и не сразу, я разомкнул объятие. Покачал головой.  
– Черт, – а вот это выражение его лица было мне хорошо знакомо: «так или иначе, а будет по-моему». – И почему у меня нет порно на работе?! Что мне тебе, на пальцах показывать?  
– На словах будет вполне достаточно… – усмехнулся я. – Общую схему я себе все-таки могу вообразить.  
– Ты меня одними уточнениями уморишь, – вздохнул он. – Как вчера на совещании. Педант чертов… Давай еще раз – и объясню?.. Будь человеком.  
И я дал себе волю. Это было чистое электричество, сам воздух между нами казался намагниченным, и тяга эта только нарастала… На этот раз отстранился Лукас, глядя куда-то мне за плечо, я моргнул несколько раз, приходя в себя, и оглянулся.  
«Приехали, – я мысленно дал себе пинка, – доигрались».  
На пороге, растеряв бумаги, а ля соляной столп застыл явно один из помощников Лукаса, и выражение лица у него было настолько красноречивое, что я пнул внутреннего чертенка еще раз.  
– Дверь закрой, а то сквозит, – тон у Лукаса был совершенно обычным.  
Усердно отводя глаза в сторону, парень в гробовой тишине обреченно бросился собирать свои бумажки, и от нелепости всей этой ситуации меня начал разбирать неудержимый, неуместный смех. Лукас бросил на меня укоризненный взгляд, и я закусил губу, чтобы не расхохотаться вслух.  
– Разрешите идти? – глядя под ноги, спросил адъютант.  
Лукас молчал, рассматривая его словно новую модель гранатомета, этак оценивающе. Потом повернул голову ко мне и улыбнулся.  
– Ты уж прости моего… милого друга. Думаю, он ожидал застать меня одного… Да, лейтенант? – взяв его за подбородок, Лукас заглянул ему в глаза. Парень вздрогнул.  
Я вздохнул. Стоило ожидать, что мои предположения о взаимопонимании генерала Паркера и некоторых его подчиненных окажутся недалеки от истины.  
– Ты, кажется, хотел наглядное пособие? – пальцы Лукаса медленно расстегивали на парне форму. – Такое сойдет? Уверяю тебя, нагляднее еще не придумали… А Майкл у нас любит аудиторию, не зря диски по рукам у всего отдела ходят. Слышал про такую штуку – домашнее порно?  
– Но… – начал было я растеряно. Как теперь выкручиваться из подобной ситуации, я даже не представлял. Игры с огнем наедине – это, конечно, тоже те еще шутки, и последствия у них могли быть какими угодно… Но включать в и без того двусмысленную ситуацию кого-то еще?.. Это было уж чересчур.  
– Ты лучше смотри внимательнее, – весело посоветовал Лукас. – И запоминай. 

Лукас Паркер

Я упоенно целовал его шею, стараясь сдержать свое желание и не наставить Курту засосов, ему было бы сложно объяснить это как, например, «последствия оперативной деятельности в тылу врага». Мысленно дав себе затрещину, я пытался больше не отвлекаться от притягательной голубой венки у основания его шеи.  
Черт, далась мне эта шея, пора бы уже переходить в наступление, подумал я и потянулся к вороту его рубашки, но моя рука была перехвачена, так и не достигнув желанного воротничка.  
– Что? – я с недоумением поднял голову, когда Курт осторожно отстранился.  
– …Я очень слабо представляю себе, чего именно ты от меня хочешь дальше. А когда я себе чего-то не представляю… – он развел руками, а я был готов биться головой об стену – ну что тут не понятного?  
– Объясню по ходу, – заверил я, отбрасывая все лишние мысли.  
Но он не желал сдавать своих позиций и вновь оттолкнул меня. Черт, да что за нафиг? Несносный тип у меня друг…  
– Давай еще раз – и объясню?.. Будь человеком, – я опустился до того, что почти умолял его не вдаваться в подробности и пустить все на самотек.  
Вновь потянувшись к уже осточертевшему мне вороту его рубашки, я резко дернул, оторвав несколько верхних пуговиц, и с неистовой силой впился в податливые губы. Курт стонал от удовольствия, сидя на моем столе, а я, расположившись между его раздвинутых ног покрывал поцелуями его обнаженное плечо. Открытость и бесстыдность происходящего заводила еще больше. Курт неосознанно тянулся за моими губами, и мой язык яростно погружался в рот полковника, чувствуя алкоголь и не менее пьянящее желание. Скользнув губами вдоль полюбившейся мне шеи, я коснулся ямочки между ключицами и стал легкими движениями посасывать выступавшие косточки тех самых ключиц.  
Только бы это не прекращалось. Только бы он не передумал… Это все, о чем я мог думать. А зря – надо было помнить о незакрытой двери, хотя я почему-то всегда был уверен, что без стука в мой кабинет сунется только самоубийца. А ведь все так хорошо начиналось...  
В дверях застыл лейтенант Ренфилд, с отвисшей челюстью наблюдая за расстановкой сил в кабинете. Да, тут я, признаюсь, опростоволосился – совсем вылетело из головы, что приказал принести подробный отчет об операции, который, кстати, неровными стопками теперь покрывал мой персидский ковер. Хорошо, что он хоть кофе мне не принес, а то ковер бы пришлось на свалку снести, а это непозволительная расточительность.  
– Дверь закрой, а то сквозит, – холодно начал я, глядя, как подчиненный мечется в попытках как можно быстрее собрать валяющиеся на полу папки. Максвелла, очевидно, забавляла эта ситуация, он тщетно пытался скрыть улыбку, за что я неодобрительно на него покосился. Его припухшие зацелованные губы навели меня на довольно интересную мысль... Курт, не спускавший все это время с меня глаз (видимо, подозревая, что я банально расстреляю невезучего парня, если он не проследит за мной), мгновенно увидел по моему выражению лица, как гнев сменился чем-то другим, и поднял бровь, ожидая объяснений. Незваный гость, конечно, не заметил ничего, по одной простой причине – он уставился в пол и неистово краснел.  
– Разрешите идти?  
Я молчал, наблюдая за все больше нервничающим лейтенантом. Обернувшись, я улыбнулся Курту, уже успевшему перебазироваться в кресло. Я заметил, что он так и не застегнул рубашку, и это почему-то меня несказанно обрадовало. Значит – продолжение следует.  
– Ты уж прости моего… милого друга, – начал я внедрять озарившую меня идею. – Думаю, он ожидал застать меня одного… Да, лейтенант? – взяв парня за подбородок, я посмотрел ему в глаза, незаметно подмигнув ему в надежде, что он поймет, что от него требуется, и подыграет мне.  
Парень вздрогнул, видимо, понял. И я с довольной улыбкой приобнял его за плечи, направляя его движение – к столу.  
– Ты, кажется, хотел наглядное пособие? – я медленно расстегивал на парне форму, немного нервничая, что в самый неподходящий момент что-то пойдет не так. – Такое сойдет? Уверяю тебя, нагляднее еще не придумали… А Майкл у нас любит аудиторию, не зря диски по рукам у всего отдела ходят. Слышал про такую штуку – домашнее порно? – ухмыльнулся я, вспоминая подробности личного дела нашего «пособия».  
– Но… – недоуменно начал Курт.  
– Ты лучше смотри внимательнее, – порекомендовал я, весело улыбаясь. – И запоминай.  
Прислонившись к столу, я схватил Ренфилда за талию и резко притянул к себе. Он забавно охнул от неожиданности.  
– Начнём, пожалуй, с азов, – прошептал я и, не дав Майклу опомниться, прильнул губами к его рту, втягивая в поцелуй.  
Мягкий ёжик светлых волос щекотал мою ладонь, которой я придерживал его затылок. Это было приятно, но не шло ни в какое сравнение с густой шевелюрой Курта, в которую зарывались мои пальцы не далее десяти минут назад. Я покосился на удобно устроившегося в кресле друга. Он наблюдал за происходящим с холодным интересом и выражением лица, более подходящим для психоаналитика. Ну, ничего, скоро он потеряет способность рационально мыслить.  
Я прильнул к Майклу, вжимаясь в него все сильнее и, жадно лаская, обвел языком контур мягких губ. Его рот приоткрылся, впуская мой язык. Я, наконец, смог углубить поцелуй, страстно прикусывая уступчивые губы, и начал все резче и яростней толкаться языком в податливый рот, имитируя то, что ждет парнишку дальше. Его стон вызвал мое невнятное ответное мычание.  
Лейтенант снова охнул от такого напора, и мне пришлось отстраниться. Он хрипло дышал, а на скулах проступил румянец. Ну, прямо как девица! Я даже поначалу засомневался, не перепутал ли я его досье с чьим-то другим.  
Отметив про себя, что целуется лейтенант очень неплохо, я потихоньку начал расстегивать пуговицы на его рубашке. Но тут он меня снова удивил и сам подался навстречу, скользнул рукой вниз по моему телу и обхватил через одежду уже вставший член. Пришла моя очередь задохнуться от возбуждения, и я снова принялся его целовать. На этот раз поцелуй стал еще горячее. Он втянул мой язык в рот и начал посасывать и слегка прикусывать, что распалило меня еще больше. Он то дразнил меня легкими касаниями гибкого языка, то грубо вторгался внутрь. Тягучая приятная боль свела судорогой тело, низ живота ныл, а член так и норовил вырваться из брюк, вынуждая рефлекторно вжиматься в промежность парня совершенно непристойными движениями.  
Я обнял его за плечи, поглаживая и иногда чуть сильнее сжимая руки – прощупывая рельеф мышц. У него крепкое молодое тело, и оно словно плавится в моих руках, поддаваясь и угадывая мои желания. Парень настолько увлекся моими поцелуями, что не сразу заметил: его рубашка уже полностью расстегнута и теперь открывает взгляду аккуратные кубики пресса.  
Я провел пальцем по горлу партнера, спускаясь все ниже, скользя по безволосой груди и плоскому животу, слегка царапая ногтем кожу и оставляя за собой красную, но почти тут же исчезающую полоску.  
Нехотя оторвавшись от притягательных мягких губ и с силой надавив ладонями на плечи Майкла, я заставил его опуститься на колени, недвусмысленно давая понять, чего именно хочу.  
Ренфилд медлил, и я уже собирался озвучить свои желания, но оказалось, что ему не требовались команды. Он прекрасно знал, что ему делать. Расстегнул ремень моих брюк и мучительно медленно потянул молнию вниз. Мелькнула улыбка, насмешливая и понимающая, почти бросающая вызов. Резкий рывок – и брюки уже сброшены под ноги. Лейтенант помог мне выпутаться из своеобразных оков и потянулся к плавкам.  
Я покосился на Курта. Видно, теперь ему стало намного интересней. Из-под растрепавшейся по неизвестной причине челки он внимательно смотрел за нашими с Майклом действиями. Побелевшими от напряжения пальцами Курт вцепился в кожаный подлокотник, и вся его поза выдавала готовность вскочить с кресла и, скорее всего, удрать, но что-то его удержало, и он так и застыл в неудобной позе, боясь пошевелиться и вообще показать хоть какую-то реакцию на происходящее.  
Шумно втянув в себя воздух, я вздрогнул, когда Майкл обхватил пальцами ствол, отвлекая меня от наблюдения за Максвеллом.  
Теперь все мое внимание принадлежало стоящему передо мной на коленях молоденькому лейтенанту. Он как раз успел освободить меня от нижнего белья, и заворожено уставился на мой эрегированный член. Надеюсь то, что он увидел, превзошло любые ожидания. Да, самодовольства мне не занимать – есть чем гордиться.  
Набухшая головка члена пару раз прошлась по губам почти-любовника, торопясь занять положенное ей место – у него во рту. Поколебавшись несколько секунд, видимо прикидывая, помещусь ли я там, он решился.  
Хищно улыбнувшись, Ренфилд наклонился ближе, вобрал член в рот и стал его посасывать. Выпустив, он провел языком по чуть вздрагивающему органу, затем, обхватив его губами, начал медленно двигать головой. Я откинулся назад и судорожно вздохнул, когда влажный язык заскользил по стволу вверх, пробуя на вкус, и закружил по головке, лизнув уздечку. Губы плотно обхватили возбужденную до предела плоть, продолжая не спеша двигаться вверх вниз.  
Вцепившись в волосы лейтенанта, я призвал его двигаться энергичнее.  
– Быстрее, немного быстрее… Еще, – исступленно шептал я.  
Это было прекрасное зрелище – мой немалый член, входящий и выходящий из аккуратного маленького рта, то и дело мелькающий юркий язычок, полуприкрытые, подернутые поволокой глаза партнера, и частое дыхание нас обоих. Не отводя безумного взгляда, я неистово двигался во рту парня, придерживая его за плечи и толкаясь ему в глотку. Ох, какой кайф!  
Я оглянулся и посмотрел на Курта. 

Майкл Ренфилд

Поначалу я даже не сразу сообразил, насколько серьезно влип. Мне казалось, что я с отчетом было попал под горячую руку генералу. Зайдя в кабинет, понял: отчет – это были еще цветочки. Единственным, что меня волновало с тех пор, как я переступил порог – каким именно образом Паркер со мной расправится: расстреляет на месте, подведет под трибунал, просто уволит в запас или же затаится, чтобы в самый неожиданный момент нанести сокрушительный удар. В любом случае меня ждала незавидная судьба.  
Как же я ошибался!  
Когда генерал крепко стиснул мою нижнюю челюсть и посмотрел мне в глаза самым устрашающим своим взглядом, я понял, что дела мои плохи. Но после того, как он мне подмигнул, в том, что дела мои – хуже некуда, я уже ни на йоту не сомневался.  
Генерал подтолкнул меня к столу, да без особых церемоний и прелюдий начал расстегивать мою форму. Меня захлестнула волна паники – подставлять свою задницу Паркеру, несмотря на свое весьма бурное прошлое, я не собирался, но как выпутаться из сложившейся ситуации, не нарвавшись на крупные неприятности, увы, не знал.  
Паркер сказал что-то про наглядное пособие, упомянул про какие-то диски. Я сначала не понял – какие, а потом вспомнил и чуть не умер со стыда.  
Тут генерал приступил к активным действиям, так что я охнул от неожиданности, и все посторонние мысли у меня тут же повылетали из головы. Все, кроме одной – меня целует генерал Паркер!  
Пиздец.  
Это было довольно неожиданно, однако не могу сказать, что неприятно. Чувствовался его опыт в этом деле, к тому же генерал был довольно нежен, что меня невероятно удивило. Удивило настолько, что я осмелился приоткрыть глаза… Глаза Паркера тоже были открыты, однако смотрел он не на меня, а в сторону незнакомого полковника. Вот тогда я все понял. Абсолютно все: и слова про «наглядное пособие», и что на самом деле означал тот устрашающий взгляд, и чего вдруг генерал меня так нежно целовать начал… Это все был спектакль, спектакль для единственного зрителя, который сейчас развалился в кресле, скептически прищурив глаза. И назывался этот спектакль «Соблазнение гетеросексуала»… Я сам не раз такие спектакли устраивал в дни разгульной свободной юности… Причем они всегда имели успех – зритель сдавался и превращался из наблюдателя в непосредственного участника…  
Что ж, генерал Паркер, вам нужна моя помощь – вы ее получите. Взамен, надеюсь, я могу рассчитывать если не на благодарность, то хотя бы на то, что меня не сотрут в порошок по завершении шоу. Главное – не спешите и не переигрывайте. Мне пришлось громко охнуть, чтобы генерал чуть уменьшил свой напор и приберег силы для будущего третьего участника.  
А затем я перешел к активным действиям.  
Подавшись навстречу ласкающе-раздевающим движениям Паркера, я улучил момент и скользнул рукой к самому сокровенному... Генеральский член даже на ощупь оказался весьма впечатляющим, а представив возможное дальнейшее развитие событий, я почувствовал, как в мой первоначальный испуг и отчаянную решимость внедряются нотки возбуждения. По состоянию генерала и его полусознательным движениям я понял, что делаю все, как надо. Странно, я думал, что опыт таких отношений за прошедшие годы совсем стерся из моей памяти, тем более что я сам усиленно пытался его забыть. Как оказалось – нет, мое тело, мои руки, мой язык помнили все...  
Довольно быстро я расслабился, демонстрируя «зрителю» не притворное наслаждение, как планировал поначалу, а настоящее, естественное. Мысль о том, что меня сейчас целует и ласкает статный мужчина в расцвете лет и карьеры, самый грозный, самый властный, самый строгий генерал, которым тайно либо открыто восхищалось больше половины сотрудников Центра, одновременно польстила самолюбию и подстегнула возбуждение. Теперь оно звучало не отдельными нотами, а целыми аккордами. Сладкая нега от прикосновений теплых ладоней разливалась по моему телу, заполоняя самые дальние уголки, доходя до самых тонких нервных окончаний… Стайка мурашек побежала по коже, вслед за легкой царапиной, которую генерал решил оставить на моих груди и животе. Интересно, Паркер ограничится только этой царапиной или добавит к ней еще пару укусов? Предположение, что он вздумает пустить в ход ремень брюк, на мгновение меня испугало, однако я не стал бы со стопроцентной уверенностью утверждать, что выступал бы категорически против такого развития событий.  
Но у генерала была своя тактика. Он мягким, но сильным движением рук заставил меня опуститься на колени. Мое лицо оказалось как раз напротив его ширинки. Черт, я так давно не делал этого… Но раз уже решил отбросить все страхи и предубеждения, чего ж сейчас сомневаться? Назад дороги нет. Я уже прыгнул в пропасть, теперь остается наслаждаться полетом до тех пор, пока не ударюсь о ее дно.  
Я уже намерился было без промедлений сделать то, что хотел от меня Паркер, когда вспомнил о присутствующем в кабинете «зрителе». Кажется, я собирался устроить из происходящего красивое шоу?  
…Замочек молнии бесконечно медленно полз вниз, штаны резким рывком были сдернуты на пол, а затем театрально отброшены в сторону, за брюками настала очередь плавок. Я взглянул на генерала, ища одобрения либо порицания своих действий, но он снова смотрел в сторону полковника. Маленький укол ревности, крайне меня удививший, только добавил мне смелости.  
Я и правда очень старался, чтобы в ближайшие десять минут Паркер не смог думать ни о чем другом, кроме моих губ, рта и языка. 

Курт Максвелл

Вот она, константа наших с Лукасом отношений, – непредсказуемость.  
Или это я так узко мыслю? Ригидность мышления для разведчика – вещь довольно неприятная. А уж собственного мышления и подавно.  
Не стоило и пытаться переиграть мастера такого класса… Сиди теперь в первом ряду без попкорна и оценивай художественную сторону картины. Пособие в самом деле получилось весьма наглядным. И ракурс был более чем выгодным.  
Вот только мне совершенно определенно не нравился ни сценарий, ни спецэффекты.  
Поначалу мне казалось, что это тривиальная щекотливая ситуация не то из анекдота, не то из водевиля, где за не вызывающей ничего, кроме веселья участников, сценой следует не менее комическая развязка в жанре «дружно сделаем вид, что никто ничего не заметил», потом события внезапно начали разворачиваться в никак не предусмотренном моим набором внутренних сценариев ключе. А теперь…  
И стоило ли наше хулиганство столь откровенного раскрытия теневой стороны жизни? Своей? Своих подчиненных? Впрочем, Лукаса такие вопросы наверняка не занимают. И чувство некой внутренней меры ему незнакомо. По меньшей мере неучтиво, что ли, вот так демонстрировать свои связи с подчиненными человеку, с которым только что целовался – хоть на спор, хоть без него. Даже с самой что ни на есть благой целью.  
Впрочем, цель если и была, то скоро явно потеряла свою актуальность. А я никогда не отличался пристрастием к эксгибиционизму. Водевиль перешел в фарс, в пародию на то манящее своей запретностью хулиганство, которое и поставило меня в столь глупое положение. Я понимал, что испытывать разочарование – нелепо, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Той странной атмосферы взаимного влечения больше не было, как и ощущения непривычной, почти пугающей близости. И послевкусие оказалось довольно неприятным. А эта… эта выставленная напоказ откровенность просто убивала. Натурализм как он есть.  
Но винить мне стоило в первую очередь себя. Знал ведь, что без неприятностей в любом случае не обойдется…  
А вот парень этот явно не задавался вопросами: зачем да почему… Даже вслух почти ничего не сказал больше. С той сноровкой, которая дается часами усердной практики, он включился в процесс, не глядя, по счастью, по сторонам. Это было бы уже слишком.  
Я сделал осторожную попытку подняться с кресла и выйти, поскольку никакой необходимости оставаться здесь не видел. Но под ноги, усугубляя и без того достаточный эффект комичности, мне попались сброшенные Лукасом со стола карандаши, и я попросту рухнул назад в кресло. Карандаши я поднял чисто машинально и вдруг поймал устремленный прямо на меня взгляд Лукаса. Забавляющийся. Ему вся эта сцена явно не была в тягость. Он был в своей стихии. Он жил, он наслаждался.  
Интересно, это такая разновидность эгоцентризма? Принятие в расчет только своего мнения, только своих желаний? Ни единой мысли о возможных последствиях. И так всегда. Кажется, на этот раз с меня хватит. После таких вот стихийных порывов мне слишком долго приходится собирать себя заново.  
Что ж, ладно. Я доиграю в этот раз до конца. И все. Объяснять что-либо Лукасу – занятие по меньшей мере бессмысленное, так что придется обойтись без шекспировских монологов. Гори все огнем в очередной раз. И я сосредоточился на происходящем.  
Странным образом вся эта динамичная картина не выглядела ни вызывающе, ни механистично… Если абстрагироваться от частностей, то… Это была просто часть жизни, как она есть. Не перегруженная ассоциациями и аллюзиями, не пытающаяся изобразить нечто сверх того, чем являлась. Сугубый реализм в его подлинном виде. И я вынужден был признать, что это было красиво. Непривычной своей простотой и откровенностью. Всей этой своей… похотью, в моем восприятии всегда затуманенной проекциями если не культуры, то хотя бы пародии на нее. Если бы десять минут назад я все-таки встал, вышел отсюда и добрался до ближайшего уединенного места, чтобы без помех снять напряжение, я бы невольно соотнес это с десятками сцен из фильмов и книг, разделив ответственность за свое желание с их героями. Все мы люди, и ничто человеческое нам не чуждо… пусть даже самое примитивное, отзывающееся на простейшие стимулы. И это брызжущее через край вожделение начало заливать и меня.

Лукас Паркер

Ого, какой у Курта решительный вид! Видимо, уже пора и ему начать принимать активное участие в нашем действе, пока он не передумал. Возбужденный Максвелл это, кстати, очень редкое, а посему и заманчивое зрелище. Как бы мне ни было жаль отвлекать этого милого паренька от весьма приятного, для меня в первую очередь, процесса, но сейчас важнее не упустить момент и вплотную заняться Куртом.  
Я был уже близок к оргазму, но все только начинается, и фальстарт в таком деле просто неуместен. Упершись в плечи лейтенанта, я слегка отодвинулся и, ухмыльнувшись, посмотрел на удивленное и немного обеспокоенное лицо парня.  
– Майкл, тебе не кажется, что наш дорогой полковник уже заскучал без нашего внимания? – ласково поглаживая плечи напрягшегося любовника, поинтересовался я и игриво подмигнул ему. – Может, дашь мне немного передохнуть?  
Ренфилд нарочито медленно моргнул, давая понять, что принимает правила игры и, слегка склонив набок голову, повернулся в сторону Курта. На лице парнишки появилась загадочная, я бы даже сказал, немного нахальная, улыбка.  
Не поднимаясь с колен, он плавными, нарочито неспешными движениями, словно большая опасная кошка, направился к сидящему в кресле полковнику.  
Мне показалось, что Курт сейчас с ногами запрыгнет в кресло, спасаясь от приближающегося «хищника». Стараясь не захохотать и не испортить весь план к чертям собачим, я очень вовремя вспомнил о все еще не запертой двери и решил устранить сие упущение.  
Два тихих щелчка возвестили о том, что теперь нас уже никто не побеспокоит, хотя, признаться, я даже рад, что зашел Ренфилд. Всё стало сразу намного проще. Не представляю, как долго я бы уламывал Курта на что-то большее, чем поцелуи. Но, по-моему, участие больше трех персон превратит вершащийся «акт любви» в банальную оргию. Я тихонько, не дай бог, кто-то услышит, хихикнул и вернулся к лицезрению своих… э… друзей, которые, как оказалось, не теряли времени даром.  
Майкл, приблизившись вплотную к Курту, ласково оглаживал его бедра, успокаивая и в тоже время наоборот, пытаясь пробудить кое-какую часть его тела. Я снова хихикнул – да что ж такое-то?!  
Тем временем Ренфил продолжал дразнить Курта, подбираясь ближе к цели, а тот не отрывал взгляд от блуждающих по его телу умелых рук. Я старался не привлекать к себе внимания – еще не время, и стал медленно расстегивать пуговицы на манжетах форменной рубашки, при этом, стараясь не пропустить ни одного движения оккупировавшей моё кресло парочки.  
Звякнула пряжка, и Майкл медленно расстегнул ремень брюк полковника. Курт немного привстал, позволяя приспустить свои штаны, которые теперь болтались на лодыжках – так что даже если мой друг и захочет удрать, спасая свою невинность, то это будет весьма затруднительно. Я еле сдержался, чтоб не вздохнуть от облегчения – наконец-то и Курт подключился к нашей игре, ну или, по крайней мере, позволял Майклу с собой играть.  
Именно играть, потому что никак иначе его действия нельзя назвать. Ренфилд не прекращая легких поглаживаний бедер партнера одной рукой, второй стал его поддразнивать, лаская ствол сквозь ткань трусов. Видимо, ему понравилось то, что он там нащупал, и поэтому поспешил избавить полковника и от трусов, продолжая интимные ласки.  
Курт как-то рвано выдохнул и закусил губу. Да… очень сексуальная привычка, я бы сказал. Вот иногда смотрю, как он это делает, и даже забываю, что передо мной тот самый занудный прагматик, с которым мы учились в Вест-Пойнте.  
Я едва сдержался от смеха, вспоминая веселые деньки, и начал расстегивать оставшиеся на рубашке пуговицы, а то так и представляю себе зрелище: застегнут на все пуговицы – хорошо хоть не в бронежилете, без штанов с торчащим членом и топчусь по кабинету, пока эта компания развлекается.  
Тем временем Курт немного передвинулся к краю кресла и шире раздвинул ноги. Погладив его полувозбужденный член сверху донизу, Майкл обхватил указательным пальцем головку у основания и немного помассировав, стал большим пальцем потирать ее. Одновременно с этим другой рукой лейтенант легкими касаниями ласкал яички и нежно теребил тяжелую мошонку.  
Парень лизнул ствол, двигаясь по набухшей вене к самой вершине, и, не прекращая змеевидные движения, обхватил головку губами. Курта пробила легкая дрожь, когда Майкл легонько провел по уздечке языком, и плотно сжав в кольцо губы, одним движением втянул весь член в рот.  
Помогая себе рукой, Майкл отсасывал у полковника, насаживаясь на член и максимально глубоко втягивая его. На секунду он замер, не выпуская ствол изо рта, но только на секунду, а затем с удвоенной силой продолжил свои действия.  
Подозреваю, что такими темпами мой неискушенный друг продержится недолго. И как я и думал, вскоре услышал постанывания парочки и их сбивчивое учащенное дыхание.  
Курт резко вздрогнул, непроизвольно ухватил парня за шею и прижал к себе, ещё глубже вбиваясь в жаркий рот. Его член запульсировал, и, издав хриплый выдох, Максвелл излился в гостеприимный рот парня. Майкл вытер припухшие губы тыльной стороной ладони, отстраняясь, и с явным облегчением на лице поднялся с колен.  
Если Ренфилд рассчитывает, что этим все и закончится, то он глубоко ошибается. Я довольно ухмыльнулся, уже представляя себе красочные картинки… 

Майкл Ренфилд

Генерал был почти готов. Мои старания не пропадали даром. Еще чуть-чуть… До пика оставалось совсем немного. Вдруг его руки легли мне на плечи, а сам генерал слегка отстранился.  
«Я сделал что-то не так?» – вслух задать этот вопрос у меня не было возможности, но Паркер все объяснил сам. Он хотел, чтобы я занялся нашим «зрителем». Конечно, приказы начальства не обсуждаются, но мне казалось, что подключать полковника немного рановато. Хотя… Похоже, неизвестный полковник его друг, и генерал лучше знает, что делать и когда. Он же «режиссер» нашего шоу.  
Я дал понять Паркеру, что уяснил задание, а затем повернулся к полковнику, оценивая его состояние и пытаясь выбрать правильную тактику. Ошибка могла бы иметь роковые последствия, в первую очередь для меня.  
Думается, что сцена минета в нашем с генералом исполнении оказала бы надлежащий эффект даже на психику самого закоренелого гетеросексуала. Ну, и хорошая доля алкоголя тоже сыграла немаловажную роль. Хм, не думал, что все окажется так просто. И все равно не будет лишним проявить осторожность.  
Я медленно и с максимальной грациозностью, на которую был способен, пополз на четвереньках к полковнику. Эх, был бы на мне ошейник и пятнистая манишка, а не форменные брюки, все было бы гораздо эффектней. Облизнуться, что ли?  
Нет, лучше не буду. «Зритель» и так нервничает. Потом я услышал щелчок замка. Видимо, Паркер опасался, что его друг передумает и сбежит.  
Приблизившись, я провел ладонью по бедру полковника. Он и в самом деле был очень напряжен. Однако в его глазах была какая-то решимость, нет, скорее даже задор, желание познать что-то новое, опасное и в то же время жутко притягательное.  
Мои поглаживания его не очень успокоили. Он все равно оставался наряженным. Надо сделать так, чтобы он перестал думать и анализировать происходящее. Чтобы отключил мозги. Да, это будет не просто. Хотя, с другой стороны, такая напряженность нервов играла мне на руку – полковник быстро заводился. Мне нравилось наблюдать, как от моих ласк и дразнящих прикосновений возбуждение партнера быстро нарастало. Вот только отчего-то мне казалось, что я сапер и разбираю сложное взрывоопасное устройство – нужно отключать проводки аккуратно, осторожно, один, потом другой, потом третий, при этом отслеживая малейшие изменения в работе механизма. И упаси Господи дернуть не за тот проводок…  
Через некоторое время где-то на интуитивном уровне я понял: все, момент настал, сопротивления не будет. Я не спеша расстегнул ремень полковника и потянул вниз штаны. Он даже немного привстал, чтобы помочь мне избавить его от одежды. Хороший знак.  
Итак, один проводок отрезан. Бомба не взорвалась. Продолжаем…  
Дальше я действовал осторожно, но уже без особых промедлений. Не прекращая поглаживаний, поддразниваний и прочих ласк, я избавил полковника от трусов – второй благополучно нейтрализованный проводок. Оставалось совсем немного…  
Рваный выдох, последовавший после того как я обхватил полуэрегированный член полковника ладонью и совсем легонько сжал, был настолько естественным и одновременно безумно сексуальным, что я тоже почувствовал внезапный прилив возбуждения.  
Сначала генерал, теперь полковник… Происходящее мне все больше нравилось. Интересно, воплотятся ли в этот вечер мои самые постыдные, самые развратные грезы?..  
Полковник позволял все более смелые ласки. Руки, затем язык… Он даже подвинулся так, чтобы мне было удобнее. Как замечательно! Я похотливо улыбнулся сам себе и погрузил его внушительный орган в свой рот.  
У меня не было возможности отслеживать реакцию партнера. А жаль. Я вспомнил себя, собственный первый опыт. Я думал, что нет никакой разницы. Мужчина, женщина… Но я ошибся, и долгие годы притворства, прежде всего, перед самим собой, мне не хватало именно этой разницы.  
Я старался, вспоминая все, что когда-то умел, и делал все со смаком: облизывал сочащийся твердый ствол, щекотал уздечку и прижимал головку к нёбу, сглатывал и вбирал в рот настолько глубоко, что чувствовал как подбородка то и дело касается полковничья поджатая мошонка. И, в конце концов, бомба рванула. Взорвалась, но, благодаря стараниям сапера, вреда никому не причинила.  
Я вытер рот рукой и с чувством выполненного долга поднялся с колен. 

Курт Максвелл

Наверное, с подростковых лет я не испытывал такой животной похоти. Без малейшей примеси искренней симпатии или интереса, без искорки тепла. Просто либидо в его изначальном, неразбавленном виде, помрачающее рассудок. Любые ориентиры теряют смысл. И любой субъект становится объектом. Пол, внешность, степень знакомства больше не имели значения. Сознание словно затянуло темной пеленой, за которой уже мало что просматривалось. Это и к лучшему. Никакого самоконтроля. Пусть ненадолго, но я был в каком-то смысле свободен – в первую очередь от самого себя. От своих принципов и условностей. Если это то, чего всю жизнь пытался добиться от меня Лукас, то сегодня он преуспел.  
Когда парень отстранился от Лукаса и повернулся ко мне, я вздрогнул. От предвкушения. Как загипнотизированный, я следил за его приближением, и в последний миг едва подавил порыв отшатнуться. Отказаться. Уйти. Я не был уверен, что смогу совладать с собой. Это было большим, чем желание. Начало вечера, до того казавшееся мне достаточно рискованным, теперь же представлялось просто шалостью. Мне снова стало весело. Я поддался свободе.  
Наиболее приятным побочным эффектом столь очевидного влияния подсознания стало, как ни странно, полнейшее отсутствие вопросов. Меня перестала занимать логика происходящего, мотивы действующих лиц, последствия. Мир стал простым и удобным. На время. И безразлично, зачем Лукас вообще все это затеял. И что думает по этому поводу его «пособие». Хотя в любой другой день я бы не потерпел такой неизвестности. Но сейчас…  
В этом откровенно-естественном виде этот юный фавн смотрелся… гармонично. Работа Фидия, не иначе. Оказывается, эстетические категории, в отличие от нравственных, не утратили для меня значения.  
И порочная эта красота завораживала. Требовала обладания. Не поклонения ей, но ее подчинения себе. Не знаю, наверное, маньяки чувствуют себя именно так… Когда другой – сосуд, в который отчаянно стремишься перелить свою чувственность. В этом сузившемся мысленном коридоре не остается места ни для чего, кроме собственных желаний. Я бы испугался, если бы мог.  
Прикосновения отозвались таким импульсом желания, что это почти причиняло боль. Не уютное облегчение и нирвана, а пытка удовольствием, когда время то ускоряется, то замедляется, подстраиваясь под ритм движений.  
Шум крови в ушах стал уже саундреком, выбивая какой-то африканский ритм, воздух сгустился, обжигая легкие, я задыхался – такая атмосфера на Земле была, наверное, только в катархее, при полном отсутствии кислорода и непрерывной вулканической активности…  
И насколько чистым от примесей было желание, настолько же всеобъемлющим было и удовольствие. За столько лет в разъездах по свету я имел дело с разными женщинами, разными… техниками, разной «химией» тел… Но тут то ли новизна пола партнера сыграла свою роль, то ли мое состояние само по себе – у меня в самом деле сносило крышу. Сорвавшиеся с привязи инстинкты превращали в оргию банальный минет. Даже забавно. Так, словно к основной палитре телесных ощущений неожиданно добавились новые оттенки. Было в этом что-то от карнавальной веселости и от ошеломительности кэрролловских парадоксов… Ничто не задано заранее, нет правил, нет условий… или же они вывернуты наизнанку.  
От конечной вспышки блаженства у меня банально потемнело в глазах, но уже секунду спустя я понял, что это лишь временное облегчение – эмоциональный накал не отпускал, не гас, наоборот, пламя разгоралось все ярче.  
Врата в темноту в моем сознании распахнулись уже во всю ширь. Я не имел ни малейшего представления, как их закрыть, да и возможно ли это вообще. До полного пресыщения… 

Лукас Паркер

Аккуратно, едва притрагиваясь кончиками пальцев, я провел по волосам Майкла рукой, медленно скользя вдоль линии шеи.  
Из-за спины Ренфилда я поглядывал на удовлетворенного Курта, тот тоже не сводил с меня глаз. Не отводя взгляда, я медленно провел языком по шее парнишки, от чего тот на мгновение замер, и, приобнимая за плечи, прижался обнаженной грудью к горячей спине любовника. Я почти касался его шеи губами, опаляя жарким дыханием, «ловил» его пульс, прослеживая языком голубую венку на шее, вздрагивающую с каждым ударом сердца. Лизнув мочку, оказавшегося поблизости уха, я аккуратно прихватил ее зубами и, слегка потянув, укусил. Ренфилд вздрогнул, и я поспешил поцеловать укушенное место.  
Проделывая все эти шалости, я продолжал смотреть Курту в глаза, и, наконец, уловил тень вернувшегося возбуждения.  
Когда парень расслабился в моих руках, позволяя продолжить, я принялся ласкать его тело, как бы невзначай задевая соски. Лейтенант часто дышал, вздрагивая под моими дразнящими ласками. Другой рукой я коснулся его спины, скользнув ниже, запустил пальцы под ремень форменных брюк. А потом плавно, неспешно изучая объект моей страсти, вернулся к груди партнера, погладил плоский живот и резко сжал пальцами затвердевшие соски парня, в благодарность, услышав его хриплый стон удовольствия.  
Мне нравится такая реакция. Парень оказался очень отзывчив. Я благодарно поцеловал его в плечо и слегка шлепнул по симпатичной заднице.  
– Отдохни, малыш, – лейтенант дернулся от неожиданности. Конечно, разомлел весь и не ожидал такого. Я самодовольно ухмыльнулся. «Это было начало прекрасной дружбы».

Курт Максвелл

Наклонившись к парню, я машинально провел пальцем по его губам, пытаясь поймать взгляд. Мне нужно было видеть хотя бы отблеск охватившей меня горячки. Подтверждение. Но взгляд ускользал. И я сделал то, на что еще секунду назад не считал себя способным – отпустил его. Было почти физически больно сознавать, что удовольствие не бесконечно. Но я и так имел редчайший случай наблюдать эротический альтруизм в действии…  
Машинально, практически не задумываясь, я избавился от мешающих брюк и ставшей уже влажной рубашки, сразу почувствовав себя вольнее.  
Когда я снова поднял взгляд, лейтенант, устроившись в кресле Лукаса, уже наливал себе коньяк в его же бокал. Демократичность сегодня просто зашкаливала… за все годы нашего знакомства я не мог припомнить, чтобы Лукас позволял кому-то такие вольности. Далеко же у них все зашло, ничего не скажешь. И вот так взять – и все смешать… личную жизнь с дружбой, увлечение с работой… Лукас в своем репертуаре. Все под одну гребенку. Так удобнее.  
– Как это великодушно с твоей стороны… – до странности обычным тоном сказал я. – Преломлять с друзьями хлеб уже как-то старомодно, да? Теперь принято делиться большим.  
– Ты о чем? – он поднял бровь.  
Я махнул рукой в сторону стола и снова чуть не поскользнулся – теперь уже на разбросанных по полу дисках. Будем надеяться, копии у них есть…  
– О… как ты там сказал… пособии. Не хочешь попробовать силы в преподавании? Новаторский подход, смелая концепция, личное участие… Курсанты будут в восторге.  
– Думаешь? – протянул он, оглядываясь на свое рабочее место. – Курсанты, может быть, и да, а вот министерство образования едва ли… Тебе хоть теперь все понятно?  
– В таком-то доступном изложении? Ну разумеется… – кивнул я. Мне и в самом деле все было понятно. Горячка не отпускала. Не стоило выпускать джинна из бутылки… – А если еще и закрепить пройденный материал… Да? – тихо сказал я, делая шаг вперед.  
Свобода, даже такая, поистине прекрасна на вкус…

Лукас Паркер

– Да? – выдохнул Курт мне прямо в губы. Я, конечно, не ответил, слова здесь абсолютно не уместны.  
Да и что тут говорить? Максвелл меня несказанно удивил своим энтузиазмом. Я даже не совсем продумал план дальнейших действий, стыдно признаться, но он не дал мне времени на размышления и какие либо просчеты вероятностей последующих событий. Правильно говорят «в тихом омуте…».  
Припав к знакомым уже губам и зарываясь пальцами в немного взъерошенные на затылке волосы, я вжимался в стройное тело партнера, постепенно теряя способность контролировать происходящее.  
Его руки сначала несмело, но с каждым мигом всё более уверенно ласкали мое тело. Скользили по спине, иногда спускаясь ниже к ягодицам и бёдрам.  
Какие там теперь просчеты – мне даже дышать было некогда!  
Поцелуи становились все напористей, а ласки все более откровенны. Курт обхватил мой напряженный член и стал его поглаживать, перебирая в ладони яички. Боже, это просто восхитительно! Вот что значит «способный ученик».  
Я уже не то что постанывал от наслаждения, а казалось, просто пропадал в калейдоскопе ярких эмоций от горячих ладоней блуждающих по моему обезумевшему от желания телу. Мы исступленно целовались, забывая дышать, стараясь, как можно ближе, прижаться друг к другу.  
Наши члены соприкасались и терлись друг о друга, доставляя неповторимое удовольствие. Он неумело, но с большим рвением тискал мою задницу, мял и слегка царапал плечи, откидывая назад голову и позволяя мне ласкать его губы, щеки, покусывать шею, зализывая покрасневшие отметины.  
Я уже с трудом сдерживался, чтоб не повалить его на пол и, наконец, получить желаемое. Но где-то на задворках сознания все же мелькала мысль, что нужно остановиться, но никак не мог найти в себе сил, оторваться от него. Издав очередной полустон-полувсхлип, я, проклиная судьбу нехорошими словами, уперся руками в грудь Курта и резко оттолкнул его.  
Я не могу! Мысли нахлынувшие на меня с невообразимой скоростью, меняли друг друга, оживляя страх и неуверенность. Мы друзья, а моя настойчивость может его испугать, но второго шанса у меня не будет. Это как пить дать. Черт, что же делать?! Курт редко позволяет себе быть таким… таким свободным, что ли. Пока алкоголь еще действует расслабляюще и позволяет Максвеллу млеть под моими ласками. Пока шальной блеск в его глазах не сменился изучающим прищуром, я должен воспользоваться возможностью и показать все на что способен, показать, как это может быть – по-другому не значит плохо. Может, дружба и не исчезнет, а просто изменится – дополнится чувственным аспектом. Ощущение правильности происходящего, как снежная лавина сметало на своем пути все сомнения, заставляя их разлететься, словно стая спугнутых кем-то птиц.  
Я снова потянулся к Курту, касаясь его губ, вкладывая в поцелуй свои надежды, свое желание – всего себя. 

Курт Максвелл

Природа подчас жестока в своих крайних проявлениях. Алчна. Бешена и настойчива. Вторая волна желания накрыла меня глубже прежней, требуя уже не просто разрядки, но обладания, чувства слияния с другим существом, максимального соприкосновения. Запах, вкус, ощущение горячей кожи под пальцами ударили в голову таким дурманом, что мир окончательно перестал существовать за пределами моего… наших тел. Выделение свободной энергии вполне могло сравняться с цепной ядерной реакцией…  
Природа не рассуждает. Она действует. Утоление жажды восхитительно само по себе, хотя оттенок субъективности придает всей этой механике совершенно неповторимый вкус.  
Впрочем, Лукас не был бы Лукасом, если бы и тут не начал вести себя непредсказуемо. После всех безумств этого вечера пойти на попятную в последний момент… да, это уметь нужно. Замешательство на его лице было таким искренним, словно это не он спровоцировал все происходящее. Поджег фитиль. Вот только мне его несвоевременные сомнения были сейчас совершенно безразличны. Даже ему не под силу остановить ураган… вопросами стоило задаваться перед “мольбами о дожде”. Щадить чьи-либо чувства, а уж тем более его, я не собирался. По ту сторону принципа удовольствия такие мелочи значения уже не имеют.  
Тем более что я совершенно точно знал – сопротивляться своим желаниям долго он не умеет. Не выпутается. И это было справедливо. Не рой другому яму… И когда его взгляд снова затянуло пеленой, я улыбнулся. 

Лукас Паркер

Курт подался навстречу и обнял меня за шею. Продолжая целовать и покусывать губы любовника, я ласкал его спину, бедра и ягодицы. Возбуждение граничило с сумасшествием, казалось, что не осталось ни кусочка не обласканного мной тела. Руки скользили повсюду – по животу и груди, мяли гладкую задницу, плечи, но всего этого было недостаточно. Не прекращая целовать партнера, я резко подхватил его за бедра и, усадил на стол. Он успел только ахнуть, чем я не преминул воспользоваться, углубляя поцелуй. Это был не поцелуй – это секс! Глубоко вторгаясь в его рот, я скользил по зубам, касался нёба, пытался втянуть его язык, играя с ним. Да что там, я практически трахал его рот языком!  
Через плечо, бросив любопытный взгляд на моего лейтенанта, я чуть не подавился воздухом. Он наблюдал за нами, сидя совершенно голым на моем кресле, и, широко раздвинув ноги, поглаживал свой возбужденный член.  
– Верхний ящик, – выдохнул я, подставляя шею под поцелуи Курта.  
Майкл замер, удивленно посмотрев на меня, будто переспрашивал, действительно ли я позволил ему рыться у меня в столе, и нерешительно потянулся к ящику.  
– Что ты так долго копаешься? – почти прорычал я. Курт так отзывался на мои ласки, что я боялся – больше просто не выдержу.  
Ренфилд выложил на стол презервативы и уже открыл баночку с любрикантом. Обычно я не держу на работе личные вещи, мало ли как сложится и кому придет в голову проверять меня на лояльность, но… в общем, так получилось.  
Зачерпнув немного смазки, я нанес ее на член друга и стал ласкать его более рьяно. Курт запрокинул голову, подставляясь под поцелуи, а потом откинулся назад, полностью укладываясь спиной на стол и обхватывая ногами мою талию. От вида распростертого подо мной тела я чуть не кончил, едва успев, остановиться, сжав основание члена. Взглянув на лейтенанта, я еще раз убедился, что он очень быстро все схватывает и даже не нуждается в подсказках. Майкл интенсивно насаживался на собственные пальцы, при этом смотрел на, раскрасневшегося, взлохмаченного от моих тисканий, Курта с таким жаром в глазах… я хотел, чтоб кто-то так смотрел на меня, ревность или жадность, я так и не понял, но страстно захотелось перестать быть наблюдателем.  
Я зачерпнул побольше смазки и нанес сначала на себя, а затем медленно и аккуратно стал размазывать по промежности Курта. Поглаживая его ягодицы, я не прекращал целовать трепещущее от возбуждения тело. Он издавал хныкающие звуки и подавался навстречу моей руке, продолжая целоваться с Майклом. Массируя вход, я протолкнул сначала один палец, а затем второй, ему требовалась хорошая подготовка – «девственник» как-никак. Я чуть не рассмеялся от собственных мыслей.  
Ренфилд продолжал целовать Курта, нежно лаская и теребя соски, отвлекая его от возможных не совсем приятных ощущений при подготовке, и поглядывал на меня, ожидая какого-то знака. Я кивнул парню и тот, стараясь не отрываться от припухших губ Курта, оседлал его бедра, поворачиваясь ко мне спиной. Майкл стал медленно опускаться на член любовника, упираясь ему в плечи, пока тот помогал себе рукой.  
Это зрелище будоражило и дико возбуждало... Гибкое тело, извивающееся от похоти на столе и страстно стонущий паренек, словно жокей, скачущий на его члене. Пора. Раздвинув ягодицы Курта, я легко толкнулся внутрь. Он дернулся, ощутив проникновение, но Майкл вновь привлек внимание к своей персоне, сменив позу – он практически улегся на Курта.  
Я продолжил поступательные движения вперед и назад по миллиметру, постепенно прокладывая свой путь вглубь и стараясь не причинить боли. Я оглаживал бедра партнера, толкаясь все глубже, заполняя его до отказа, что было вовсе не сложно, ведь его тело впервые пускало в себя кого-то – он был узкий, тесный и неимоверно горячий внутри.  
Это было великолепно, я чувствовал, как Курт самозабвенно отдается мне и также неистово берет Майкла, судьба сыграла с нами шутку, но чтобы не случилось дальше, оно того стоило.  
Я ощутил, что Курт уже на грани, – он почти до боли сжал меня внутри, – и ускорил движения, потакая его желанию. Мои любовники слились в поцелуе, со стонами двигаясь в верно выбранном ритме. На пике Майкл откинулся назад, прильнув к моей груди, пока я ласкал его пульсирующую плоть, доводя до финала. Курт резко содрогнулся, утопая в своем, я уверен, лучшем оргазме. Перестав, наконец, сдерживаться, я последовал за ним. С коротким стоном впиваясь зубами в удачно подставленное плечо лейтенанта, тот вскрикнул и кончил, выплескиваясь мне на руку и забрызгивая спермой грудь томящегося в послеоргазменной неге Курта. Я тяжело дышал, не спеша покинуть гостеприимное тело, уткнувшись лбом в укушенное плечо Майкла. Да, все-таки из нас получилось на удивление слаженное трио. 

Курт Максвелл

Рев урагана в ушах стихал. После этого всплеска энергии и темноты медленно накатывала усталость – всепоглощающая, тупая усталость, и какое-то странное равнодушие. Теперь я осознавал все. Расплата придет потом – я знал. Только мне это было сейчас абсолютно безразлично.  
Лукас со своей всегдашней непринужденностью уже снова открыл бар, достал еще одну бутылку коньяка, поколебался и вытащил третий бокал. Щедро плеснул во все три. Улыбка у него была просто сияющей. «Шалость удалась».  
Я потянулся к своей сброшенной впопыхах одежде, встряхнул, расправляя. Что ж, могло быть и хуже. Оделся под умиротворенными взглядами этих двоих – стриптиз наоборот. В воздухе висел запах секса, который не спутаешь ни с чем, и я машинально включил кондиционер на максимум.  
Лукасов парень выглядел как не от мира сего – словно удовольствие на какое-то время вышибло его в другое измерение, бокал у него был уже почти пуст. Никто так и не сказал ни слова. Хотя я знал, что Лукас долго молчать не станет. Еще пара минут и начнутся обычные подначки. Они всегда начинались после успешных провокаций на какую-то глупость.  
Одев, наконец, брюки и накинув рубашку, он присел на край стола и задумчиво грел бокал в ладони – просто-таки фантазия на тему бурной жизни древних римлян. Для полноты картины нужен был еще виноград на широком блюде. В сочетании с морем и шезлонгом дивное было бы зрелище…  
Из атмосферы в кабинете медленно выветривался дурман. Сытая отрешенность на лице подчиненного Лукаса уже начинала таять.  
– Ну что, Курт, теперь ты как честный человек обязан жениться, – весело заметил Лукас. Началось…  
– Интересно только, на ком, – устало отозвался я. – Будете жребий тянуть?  
Он поднял брови. Само собой, никакого смущения, только привычная широкая улыбка.  
– Хм... думаю, жребий не понадобится... Или у тебя есть сомнения?  
И я в который раз пожалел, что не умею так легко относиться к жизни.  
– Ну что ты, – издевка пробилась даже сквозь пелену этой заглушающей все нечувствительности. – Какие уж тут сомнения…  
– О, я конечно в курсе что неотразим, но, наверно, не стоит парнишку-то огорчать, а? – он подмигнул.  
– Огорченным он не выглядит, – я снова бросил взгляд на приходящего в себя лейтенанта. – Скорее наоборот.  
– Значит, так тому и быть. Давай за это выпьем? – вот эту часть я не любил больше всего. Иронию напополам с чем-то наподобие отмечания. Более неуместный тон сейчас и представить трудно.  
– Тебе не кажется, что вечер и так вышел насыщенным? Или все мало?  
– Ты же меня знаешь! Мне всегда мало... – Лукас довольно ухмыльнулся.  
– Ну а мне впечатлений более чем достаточно, уж поверь.  
Пауза.  
– Сэр… – начал было лейтенант, и мы оба повернулись к нему.  
– Ну? – нетерпеливо бросил Лукас.  
– Разрешите идти? – стандартный вопрос в подобных обстоятельствах звучал более чем нелепо.  
– Бежать, – кивнул Лукас в сторону двери и подмигнул. – Свободен.  
Приглаживая на ходу волосы, он двинулся к выходу, оглянулся напоследок и вышел.  
Лукас поставил бокал. Дольше пары минут тишину он не терпел.  
– Ну и как?  
– Что – как? – разговор казался мне на редкость бессмысленным.  
– Ну... не знаю... Скажи что-нибудь, поделись впечатлениями...  
– Ты серьезно? – я пожал плечами. – Мне казалось, что даже у тебя должно быть представление о границах допустимого. Но… Хорошо. Я потерял самоуважение. Впечатление довольное неприятное, должен сказать.  
– И все? – как-то разочаровано переспросил он. – А как же «Спасибо за расширение горизонтов» и «Мне было хорошо, ты секси» и тому подобное?  
– Я сомневался, эгоцентризм у тебя или просто нежелание задумываться, как влияют твои выходки на тех, кто рядом, – после паузы сказал я. – Оказывается, все-таки эгоцентризм. Всеобъемлющий. Беспощадный. И я каждый раз иду у тебя на поводу. Но мне хватит. Ты ведь действительно не отличаешь «расширение горизонтов» от оргии. Все едино… Двадцать четыре часа и два приема пищи отделяют цивилизацию от варварства. И всего один час – человека от животного. И меня, знаешь ли, совсем не радует, что эту избитую истину я понял на собственном примере. А так – ты секси. Да.  
– Значит, тебе понравилось... – немедленно отозвался он, явно восприняв только последнюю фразу.  
Я поднялся. Иногда мне казалось, что мы в самом деле находимся в параллельных мирах.  
– Спокойной ночи, – предельно вежливо сказал я и пошел к двери.  
– Ты это куда? Сначала несешь какую-то чушь про оргию, потом сбегаешь. Что тебя не устраивает? Хотя тебе ведь проще удрать... все как всегда... Поговорили называется.  
– Как всегда? – зло переспросил я. – А что толку с тобой разговаривать? Кроме паясничанья все равно ничего не услышишь.  
– А ты пробовал? Да, и не смотри с таким превосходством, ты ни хрена не пробовал нормально поговорить! Конечно, ведь проще сказать, что это я не слышу, но я слышу... и знаешь, я слышу даже то, что ты не говоришь. Я знаю, что ты хочешь мне все сказать, но молчишь! А я не хренов телепат, так что валяй – выскажись в конце концов!  
– Замечательно, – я покачал головой. – Вот как раз драмы напоследок мне и не доставало. Стоило бы привыкнуть, что тебе просто нравится устраивать мне «шокотерапию», но я каждый раз упорно об этом забываю. Ты ведь любое веселье обязательно превращаешь в сталкивание меня в болото. Скажи честно, это потому, что со стороны так интересно наблюдать, как я барахтаюсь в неприятностях? А потом ты читаешь мне импровизированную лекцию о пользе свободомыслия – с вариациями – и наслаждаешься моими попытками вернуть равновесие. И ты ведь знаешь, где мои слабые места. Хотя я – и то их не знаю. И бьешь туда. Но в этот раз предел терпимости пройден. А оргией все это стало в тот момент, когда закончилось «расширение горизонтов». Но я ведь, как дурак, снова сделал то, что ты от меня хотел. «Досидел до конца сеанса». Надеюсь, ты доволен. Теперь у меня в самом деле не осталось уважения к себе… Меня от себя тошнит.  
Стоило сказать это все давным-давно. В университете. Гонка за лидером никогда не приводила к чему-то хорошему. Но сложно… порой так сложно не поддаться обаянию, настоять на своем, избежать опасности. Никто ведь вокруг меня не умел с таким размахом нарушать все возможные правила – и увлекать за собой других. Я каждый раз рассчитывал на глоток свежего воздуха, а получал вместо этого ураган. И ставшую уже привычной насмешку. Наваждение какое-то. Я не хотел быть проигравшим, никогда не хотел. И молчал. А рано или поздно все закручивалось по новой…  
– Хм… хорошо начал, – протянул Лукас. – Мне как – полагается отвечать или монологи для тебя более привычны?  
Я молчал. Еще несколько минут назад мне казалось, что пик накала страстей вечера уже пройден. Но злость, поднимавшаяся во мне сейчас, запросто могла соперничать с бурей желаний.  
– Я, знаешь ли, думал, что тебе нравится веселье, – продолжил Лукас вопреки всякому обыкновению совершенно серьезным тоном. – Что тебе именно этого и не хватает в твоей угрюмой жизни. Я просто хотел разбить ту чертову раковину, в которой тебе так удобно скрываться от себя самого. И если тебя цепляет то, что я вижу твои желания, но в отличие от тебя не боюсь их воплощать в жизнь, то уж прости, но я такой – был всегда и всегда буду. Кому, как не тебе, об этом знать…  
Вот уж на этот счет мне было что сказать – и немало, но я не успел. Лукаса уже понесло дальше.  
– Отрицая желания, ты отрекаешься от самого себя. И ты прав, Курт, тут нет места уважению – это трусость. Ты настолько зациклился на своем внутреннем отрицании, что просто не задумываешься над поступками и мотивами поведения других людей. И видишь ты то, что тебе понятно и удобно, придаешь их действиям приемлемую для тебя окраску. Может, ты в чем-то и прав, наверно, я иногда и перегибаю палку, но я же искренен! Я искренен даже в собственных заблуждениях.  
Насчет чего у меня всю жизнь были сомнения, так это именно насчет Лукасовой искренности. И заботы о моем благе тоже.  
– И что ты заладил с этой «оргией»? Твои претензии как-то подозрительно смахивают на ревнивую истерику… О, так и есть – рееевность… Что ж, очень мило, мне это даже льстит, – он улыбнулся, с легкостью возвращаясь к своей излюбленной манере поведения. – Такого я, конечно, не ожидал, но знаешь, я даже доволен… Может, я и сволочь, но чертовски честная и привлекательная сволочь. Не молчи, признай, мать твою, что я прав!  
– Ну надо же, какой альтруизм, – процедил я, с трудом сдерживаясь. – Так это ты, оказывается, мне бесплатный Диснейленд все эти годы организовывал. И когда меня чуть не посадили. Когда под трибунал подводил. Когда ставил мою жизнь под угрозу. Когда перечеркивал все мои моральные принципы. Как мило. И, разумеется, все это вовсе не потому, что ты стремишься всех и вся превратить в свое подобие, навязать свою… то, что у других называется точкой зрения, потому что твою безнравственность трудно посчитать за жизненную философию. Либо по-твоему, либо никак. Без вариантов. А посему – давайте сломаем все, что построено не по твоим чертежам, даже если это чья-то жизнь. Чего мелочиться, – я перевел дух. Перед глазами уже начинали плавать темные пятна. – Желания он мои исполняет, джинн-недоучка! Да если б мне хоть раз в жизни пришла в голову мысль трахаться с твоими любовниками, я б уже давно себе пулю в лоб пустил! Идиот! 

Лукас Паркер

Курт живо выскочил за дверь, на прощание громко ею хлопнув. Хорошо что, едва получив это назначение, я сразу все перестроил в кабинете, иначе посыпалась бы штукатурка, подтверждая, что доводить Максвелла себе дороже, и пришлось бы вызывать ремонтников.  
Жутко хотелось спать. Иногда я задерживался после операций или просто не хотел надолго отвлекаться от работы и потому ночевал на кушетке в соседней комнате. Но еще нужно было как-то решить вопрос с лейтенантом… и это меня беспокоило. Пособие пособием, но стоило оградить себя от возможных последствий его разговорчивости. Хотя он заслужил пару возможных приятных сюрпризов в будущем…  
Я сидел, прикрыв глаза, закинув ноги на край стола и удобно откинувшись в кресле, прикидывая, как можно быстро и эффективно разобраться с тем, что тут сегодня произошло. Поздняя ночь или скорее очень раннее утро не способствовали ясности ума. Очевидным было одно, если ты можешь сам решить свои проблемы – сделай это, если не можешь – все равно сделай это сам. Многие считают меня параноиком, но за всю жизнь я пришел к единственно верному мнению – никому нельзя доверять. Ну, или почти никому.  
Итак.  
Предположим, отсутствие явных повреждений поможет лейтенанту поверить, что ничего не было. Обезболивающая смазка с анестетиком и легким возбуждающим эффектом оказалась как нельзя кстати. Что до его физического состояния, то причиной стали молодость и буйство гормонов, это всего лишь его собственные сексуальные фантазии.  
Игры с памятью довольно опасная штука, но в моем случае необходимая.  
Использование некоторых новейших мыслеобразных психотехник в дополнение к так называемому «гипнозу наяву», способствует навязыванию нужных реакций и поведения. Обычно данную группу психотехник применяют на лицах очень впечатлительных и отличающихся высокой чувствительностью, и, судя по всему, Майкл идеально подходит под это описание. Важно, что эти методы действует на правое полушарие языком мысленных образов, и поэтому воспринимается бессознательно – автоматически. А главное – противостоять этой психотехнике невозможно.  
Наконец, определившись с порядком выполнения действий, я покинул свою обитель и спустился несколькими этажами ниже. В пустынном коридоре, назойливо жужжа, мигали лампы, бросая редкие пятна света на натертый до блеска пол.  
Из душевой доносился шум льющейся воды. Майкл оказался именно там, где я и думал. Он с закрытыми глазами стоял под душем, запрокинув голову и ловя все еще припухшими губами горячие капли. Струи воды стекали по его спине, оглаживали подтянутый зад и стройные ноги. Все же удачный экземпляр оказался, что уж греха таить: я был бы не против, запомни он, если не все, то многое – но увы.  
Как известно, в состоянии транса, за счёт естественных психофизиологических процессов, усиливается связь сознания с бессознательным, снижается активность психологических защит, которые относятся к сознательной части психики. Таким образом, доступ к чувствам и потребностям человека как бы «приоткрывается». Стало быть, прежде всего, нужно вывести Майкла из себя, воздействуя на эмоции – для усиления эффекта – и внушить приказ к осуществлению команды. Преподнесенная в такой момент информация, несомненно, найдет отклик в душе нашего легковозбудимого лейтенанта, и, уверен, он выполнит все установки. К тому же психика человека так устроена, что бессознательно он не только готов подчиняться, но и испытывает желание делать это и, думаю, стоит этим воспользоваться.  
Шагнув ближе, я своим движением спугнул парнишку, и он обернулся, часто моргая от неожиданности, и выронил бутылку с гелем.  
– П-простите, сэр, что…  
Прижав палец к его губам и тем самым вынудив замолчать, я резко развернул Майкла лицом к стене, заставив упереться в нее руками и невольно ахнуть. Рукой поглаживая его спину, я другой подхватил выроненную им бутылку. Выдавив немного пахнущего хвоей геля ему на плечи, я медленно растер его ладонью. Сначала по плечам, шее, затем по груди, неспешно поглаживая подрагивающий от напряжения живот. Майкл заметно вздрогнул и не смог сдержать стон, когда моя ладонь обернулась вокруг его возбужденного члена. Сделав несколько жестких движений, я взял его руку в свою и вернулся к прерванному занятию. Теперь уже он сам ласкал себя, теряя контроль и захлебываясь стонами, а я лишь направлял и задавал ритм.  
– Я сейчас буду говорить. А ты запоминать, – прошептал я ему на ухо, едва касаясь губами мочки. – Ты засиделся над отчетом о вчерашней облаве и пришел сюда снять напряжение. Ты фантазировал. Обо мне. Закончив, ты пойдешь спать. А утром принесешь мне отчет ровно в 9.00.  
Убрав руку и глядя, как Майкл доводит себя до пика, я щелкнул пальцами возле его уха и покинул душевую. Все-таки мое увлечение изысканиями в области гипноза не прошло даром.  
Сейчас не мешало бы поспать, но сперва нужно сделать еще кое-что.  
Я потянулся за мобильником.  
Жаль, не все последствия этого вечера решаются простыми психотехниками. Хотя если знаешь человека столько лет, хватает и простого расчета.  
«Зайди завтра, нужно «сверить легенды». Пить не будем». Я дождался отчета о доставке и выключил телефон.  
Курт уже наверняка голову сломал, как спрятать концы в воду. Как раз до утра сообразит, что тут без вынужденного сотрудничества не обойтись.  
Потянувшись, я, наконец, отправился в смежную с кабинетом комнату. Оставалось не так много времени для сна, но я привык довольствоваться малым. Я улыбнулся, довольно потягиваясь. Мне всегда казалось, что самые надежные отношения вырастают как раз из дружбы. Неожиданно ты видишь в этом человеке гораздо больше, чем видел вчера. И тот, кто был тебе только другом, оказывается тем единственным, кто нужен тебе. Я снова улыбнулся и погрузился в долгожданный сон. 

Майкл Ренфилд

– Таким образом, исходя из количества выявленных и конфискованных наркотических веществ и незарегистрированного оружия, а также учитывая тот факт, что в ходе захвата объекта НП11/10а ни один из сотрудников Центра стратегического планирования не был убит и лишь трое получили ранения (двое легкие, один средней тяжести), можно сделать вывод о том, что разработанная операция прошла успешно, а ее опыт должен быть перенят и учтен в дальнейшей работе Центра.  
Я закрыл папку с отчетом, провел языком по пересохшим после длительного монолога губам, вздохнул и добавил:  
– Более детальная информация и все дополнительные материалы по сегодняшней операции находятся здесь, – я кивнул на лежащие на столе папки, которые уже просматривал полковник Максвелл.  
– Будут какие-либо вопросы или замечания по отчету? – эта обязательная фраза позвучала в кабинете, но ответом на нее было полное безмолвие.  
Полковник погрузился в изучение отчетов и дополнительных документов одной из папок с таким увлечением, словно следил за развитием событий в захватывающем приключенческом романе. Генерала же только что зачитанный мной отчет, казалось, вверг в глубокие размышления: Паркер сидел, слегка покачиваясь в кресле и задумчиво потирая подбородок. Его расфокусированный взгляд был устремлен куда-то в сторону полковника.  
Я все еще молчал, ожидая замечаний или вопросов и не рискуя заговорить, нарушив этим ход мыслей генерала. Конечно, я максимально проявлял такт и субординацию – Паркер славился крутым нравом, а сейчас он мог быть вообще непредсказуем.  
Молчание затягивалось. Переступив с ноги на ногу, я вдруг почувствовал смущение, но надеялся что никто не заметит отразившийся на лице легкий румянец – стоя в этой тишине и неотрывно смотря на своего начальника, я вдруг вспомнил приснившийся ночью сон… Это был эротический сон с генералом в главной роли. Пытаясь прогнать так некстати всплывшие из памяти образы, я всё же не мог не отметить, что в данную минуту Паркер был невероятно похож на себя, полного безудержной страсти как в моём сне…  
– Кхм… – все-таки не выдержал я, решив напомнить о своем присутствии.  
– Ммм?.. – генерал перевел на меня затуманенный взгляд. Пару мгновений он смотрел на меня с какой-то нежностью, мне даже почудилось, будто я волшебным образом оказался в своем сне…  
– Вопро… – голос почему-то зазвучал неожиданно тихо и немного эротично. Я покраснел еще больше, прокашлялся, и уже более громко произнес: – Есть ли у вас вопросы по отчету, сэр?  
– Ах, да… – генерал прекратил покачивания, выпрямился в кресле, сразу став привычно строгим. – Нет, – сказал он, подумав, – у меня к тебе вопросов нет.  
И хотя Паркер сказал, что вопросов у него нет, его слегка прищуренные и с расширившимися зрачками глаза свидетельствовали, что на самом деле у генерала были замечания. Вот только вряд ли они касались отчета.  
– Максвелл, – позвал он полковника, – с твоей стороны вопросы будут?  
– Ага, – сказал тот, подняв голову, – есть парочка…  
– Кууурт, – Паркер многозначительно покосился на полковника.  
– Ладно, завтра. Я как раз пересмотрю все тщательно, – полковник Максвелл нехотя отложил бумаги. Генерал кивнул, давая понять, что я могу быть свободен.  
Я вышел из кабинета, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. Тихо ступая по ковровым дорожкам пустынного коридора, я почему-то чувствовал как в душу закрадывалось смутное чувство сожаления… Сожаления о том, что могло бы произойти что-то хорошее, что-то невероятно приятное и давно желанное, но, увы, не произошло… Иногда наши сны – это все, что у нас есть…

Лукас Паркер

Когда за лейтенантом Ренфилдом закрылась дверь, я решил что не стоит ждать милости от природы, в данном случае Курт даст фору самой привередливой природе, и решил закончить прерванный вчера его побегом разговор.  
– Мы с Майклом не любовники, – честно признаюсь. – Ну, или, по крайней мере, раньше не были, – непонятно зачем уточняя, сказал я и пожал плечами – извиняясь. – И, если мне не изменяет память, я тебя ни к чему не принуждал. Никогда не принуждал – это всегда был твой выбор.  
Я взглянул на Курта, разглядывавшего меня так, будто пытался уловить ускользающий смысл моих слов. Поднял брови. Видимо, мой непривычно спокойный тон вводит его в недоумение.  
– А я лишь слегка тебя направлял в правильном русле, подталкивал, но никогда, слышишь, никогда не делал выбор за тебя. Так что твои вчерашние претензии просто смехотворны! – с раздражением фыркнул я. И это он меня называет идиотом уже двадцать лет?! – И не смей закатывать глаза! – что за дурацкая привычка, ей-богу. Всё шутки кончились, наигрались и хватит. Но самое обидное, что он ни на йоту мне не верит – привык к распиздяю и пофигисту, а теперь мое поведение и даже, наверно, тон голоса для него в новинку. – Я никогда не был более серьезен, чем сейчас. И если тебе так отвратительно признать, что случившееся это твое собственное решение, если тебе противно от мысли, что мы действительно хотели друг друга, – тааак теперь многозначительная пауза и следующий ход. Никогда не любил шахматы, но стратегию поведения я обязан рассчитывать, всегда – на «войне как на войне», а сейчас у нас такой разговор, что одно неверное движение, да что там, одно слово – и двадцать лет привычной жизни в тартарары. Теперь немного драматизма.  
– Тогда это разговор вообще бесполезен, продолжай посыпать голову пеплом и бить себя пяткой в грудь – святой праведник. А я этого делать не намерен, потому что ни о чем не жалею, – я с облегчением выдохнул.  
Хорошо, похоже, справился – сложно с непривычки говорить такими длинными фразами, но что поделать, приходится идти на жертвы. Обычно я никогда не объясняюсь ни со знакомыми, ни с любовниками, а с Куртом нужно, он по-другому не воспринимает, и сколько бы я не отшучивался, он примет только тот ответ, который сам хочет услышать, а я не часто позволяю ему такую роскошь. Больше незачем прятать мозги в тумбочку, можно расслабиться и говорить – всё, что всегда оставалось недосказанным должно быть услышанным, думаю, он это заслужил… Мы оба заслужили.

Курт Максвелл

– Мое решение? – повторил я медленно. – Мое решение?.. Да. Разумеется. Мое решение – это такая разновидность взрослого идиотизма, производная от детского восхищения. Стремление доказать, что тоже можешь прыгнуть с крыши гаража, переплыть речку, стащить порножурнал в магазине. Заслужить... одобрение. Признание. Похвалу, мать твою. Симпатию. Равенство. Я ведь в твоей компании всегда был тем, кто «не дотягивал». Ботаником. Объектом критики. А хотелось быть своим, как ни смешно. Вся эта юношеская чушь – и на всю жизнь. И все равно я стоял в стороне, так и не заслужив сколько-нибудь искреннего и серьезного к себе отношения. Всегда был кто-то, с кем и пиво пить веселее, и девочек кадрить... ну и мальчиков. Бессмыслица. Претензии на исключительное внимание в самом деле смехотворны. А ты можешь считать это хоть ревностью, хоть раскаянием… да чем угодно. И рассказывать мне очередные небылицы про «нелюбовников», на здоровье.  
Это был сущий детский сад. И, как ни странно, я отчетливо это осознавал. Детским садом это было и двадцать лет назад. Такую ересь вообще-то не озвучивают. Но сейчас мне было все равно. Я мог наконец позволить себе быть смешным, глупым, неправильным. Лукасов эгоцентризм непробиваем, но напоследок можно хотя бы высказаться.  
– Никогда не думал, что у тебя столько комплексов – дурацких, причем совершенно необоснованных, – вдруг сказал Лукас задумчиво, и я вздрогнул. Он скрестил на груди руки, глядя на меня. – Но да, ты, видимо, снова прав – хреновый я друг, раз не заметил всего этого раньше. Или просто не хотел замечать. Прости, – как-то неуверенно сказал он, пожимая плечами.  
Есть вещи, существование которых невозможно, исходя из законов физики. Путешествие во времени, например. Скорость, выше скорости света. И только что я стал очевидцем чуда – иначе не назовешь. Я растерялся.  
– Походу это я во всем виноват? – Лукас потянулся за бокалом, глотнул и снова оперся на стол. – Я скажу, правда, даже вот прямо сейчас… пока не стало слишком поздно. Ты для меня всегда был «своим» – верным другом, но не равным, нет, намного более «глубоким». Мне даже стыдно было тебя беспокоить по таким пустякам, как пойти в бар или клуб, – мельком брошенный взгляд казался даже… виноватым, что ли.  
Черная дыра стремительно увеличивалась в размерах. Я не знал, что и думать. С кем я вообще сейчас разговариваю? Человек, которого я знал без малого двадцать лет, ничего подобного не сказал бы даже в последней стадии делирия. Это был детский сад похлеще моего…  
– Ты всегда был слишком правильным, каким я быть никогда не смогу, слишком рассудительным, слишком доверчивым. Ты держал меня в рамках, удерживал от неоправданных рисков, не давал скатиться на самое дно. Когда ты рядом, я знаю, что в безопасности – прежде всего от самого себя, – тихо и спокойно сказал Лукас, словно просто размышлял вслух. – Когда ты рядом, я чувствую себя «живым». Я же всегда хотел быть для тебя тем, кто поможет тебе «раскрыться» и познать все радости жизни, от которых ты благополучно отгораживаешься незыблемым барьером. Просто быть счастливым.  
А делирий-то, кажется, у меня… Со всеми полагающимися расстройствами психики.  
– Наверное, я слишком на тебя давил. Прости, – это прозвучало полувопросительно. Лукас улыбнулся – неуверенно.  
Я молчал до тех пор, пока тишина не стала гнетущей. Надо было что-то сказать. Что-то столь же простое и, надо полагать, искреннее, но я не знал что. И как. Бесполезная теперь злость отхлынула, оставив чувство странного разочарования. Мысли в голове словно двоились – отвечая сразу и на то, что я ожидал услышать, и на то, что услышал.  
– А хреновый друг, наверное, все-таки я… – из потока мыслей, наконец, выплыла одна, более-менее оформившаяся. – Хоть и ты тоже, да… И если ты сейчас сказал то, что думал, то я вообще не понимаю, как мы ухитрялись общаться столько лет и ни черта не знать друг о друге. Это уметь надо…  
И я снова смолк. Чувство было каким-то размытым, неопознаваемым. Немного пугающим. Как идти под пули без бронежилета. А сказать по-прежнему было нечего.  
– И что теперь? – спросил, наконец, Лукас. – Мир – дружба – жвачка? Чего мне от тебя ждать?  
– Хороший вопрос... Могу задать тебе такой же.  
– Ты снова сбежишь? Сделаешь вид, что ничего не было и ничего не изменилось?  
– Снова? – не понял я. – Раньше ты до искренности не опускал… искренностью не отличался. О каком «снова» может идти речь? Или… ты вообще о чем?  
Мне факт непривычной откровенности затмил все предыдущие события вечера, но поручиться за то, что и в Лукасовой иерархии он стоял на первом месте, я никак не мог.  
– «Снова» значит, что ты обычно не готов к изменениям в жизни. Ты слишком консервативен в этом плане, и тебе легче найти способ избежать всех этих трансформаций.  
Ощущение, что я говорю совершенно не с тем человеком, с которым разговаривал все эти годы, нарастало.  
– А какого рода… трансформаций ты от меня сейчас ждешь, позволь спросить? Подросткового хулиганства с меня хватит, это точно. Во всех смыслах. Другой вопрос, что по-другому, кроме как через подначки, мы ведь фактически не умеем общаться. И никогда не умели. А учитывая, чем обернулась последняя…  
Лукас отошел к окну и, сцепив за спиной руки в замок, наблюдал за окрашивающейся рассветом линией горизонта.  
– Мы не умеем, потому что не пробовали, возможно, стоит начать сначала. А то, чем обернулась наша очередная «шалость», мне совсем не мешает. А тебе?  
– Я не знаю, – искренне сказал я. – Ты всегда хотел вывернуть меня наизнанку, вот и вывернул. И не сказать, чтобы это доставило мне удовольствие, которого стоило ожидать от подобной ситуации. Хотя если… «начать сначала», да? После стольких сюрпризов, боюсь, меня можно снова убедить в чем угодно…  
– Люблю, слышать твое «да», – обернулся Паркер. Он притянул меня ближе за отворот рубашки, соединяя поцелуем наши улыбки.


End file.
